An infection is the colonization of a host organism by parasite species. Infecting parasites seek to use the host's resources to reproduce, often resulting in disease. Colloquially, infections are usually considered to be caused by microscopic organisms or microparasites like viruses, prions, bacteria, and viroids, though larger organisms like macroparasites and fungi can also infect.
Hosts normally fight infections themselves via their immune system. Mammalian hosts react to infections with an innate response, often involving inflammation, followed by an adaptive response. Pharmaceuticals can also help fight infections.
In order for infecting organisms to survive and repeat the cycle of infection in other hosts, they (or their progeny) must leave an existing reservoir and cause infection elsewhere. Transmission of infections can take place via many potential routes. Infectious organisms may be transmitted either by direct or indirect contact. Direct contact occurs when an individual comes into contact with the reservoir. This may mean touching infected bodily fluids or drinking contaminated water or being bitten by the deer tick. Direct contact infections can also result from inhalation of infectious organisms found in aerosol particles emitted by sneezing or coughing. Another common means of direct contact transmission involves sexual activity—oral, vaginal, or anal sex.
Indirect contact occurs when the organism is able to withstand the harsh environment outside the host for long periods of time and still remain infective when specific opportunity arises. Inanimate objects that are frequently contaminated include toys, furniture, door knobs, tissue wipes or personal care products from an infected individual. Consuming food products and fluid which have been contaminated by contact with an infecting organism is another case of disease transmission by indirect contact.
The main public health danger is a rapidly spreading, highly pathogenic airborne (respiratory) infection reminiscent of the 1918 Spanish flu or the 2003 SARS pandemic. These viruses are airborne and can thus rapidly infect large groups of people.